In recent years, in order to implement an optical interconnection between chips or an optoelectronic integrated circuit (OEIC), a light emitting device which can be grown up directly on a silicon (Si) substrate is demanded.
To this end, various methods have been attempted such as, for example, (1) a method wherein a rare earth element compound is doped as the luminescence center into Si, (2) another method wherein a group III-V compound semiconductor light emitting device which exhibits a high luminous efficiency is directly grown up on a Si substrate, and (3) a further method wherein a group III-V compound semiconductor light emitting device which exhibits a high luminous efficiency is formed on a GaAs substrate and then this is stuck to a Si substrate.
For example, Non-Patent Document 1 is known as a technique regarding an optical characteristic of InAs quantum dots in Si. Further, since, if it is tried to directly grow up a compound semiconductor on a Si substrate, then an anti-phase domain is produced, there is a technique that a buffer layer made of SrTiO3 (STO) or the like is inserted between Si and a compound semiconductor in a high-frequency device such as, for example, aMESFET (refer to Non-Patent Document 2).
Non-Patent Document 1: Heitz et al. “Optical properties of InAs quantum dots in a Simatrix” APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS, Vol. 74, No. 12, 22 Mar. 1999, p. 1701
Non-Patent Document 2: Eisenbeiser et al. “GaAs MESFETs Fabricated on Si Substrates Using a SrTiO3 Buffer Layer” IEEE ELECTRON DEVICE LETTERS, VOL. 23, NO. 6, June 2002, p. 300.